


Something in Your Hair

by shimmer_like_agirl



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmer_like_agirl/pseuds/shimmer_like_agirl
Summary: Edér learns a valuable lesson.





	Something in Your Hair

The sound of Edér’s footsteps coming below decks distracted the Watcher from the conversation she was having with her Steward. They sounded heavier than normal and slightly off his usual gait. She cast her eyes towards the spot where she knew he would eventually appear, curious as to the reason for the change.

He came into view quickly, and though he was still some distance away, she’d wager the scowl he wore on his face could be seen as far away as the moon, as could the source of his displeasure. It was a struggle not to crack a smile, and it took every last ounce of willpower Adira had to keep her expression passive as she observed his approach.

“I see you’ve been busy,” she said placidly as he neared. All she received in return was an unintelligible mumbling when he passed by before promptly disappearing into her cabin, closing the door forcefully behind him.

“We can continue this discussion later, my lady,” what remained of the Steward told her. “I assume you want to go see what that was all about.”

“You know me too well.” With a grin and a self-indulgent chuckle, she turned to follow his path through the cabin door. Once inside, she leaned against the nearby desk while crossing her arms over her chest and trying desperately not to laugh. “You have something in your hair, love.”

“I know,” Edér said through clenched teeth as his hand involuntarily went to the floral arrangement that adorned his head. If someone were trying to be polite, they might have called it a flower crown, but in reality, it more accurately resembled a massive bird’s nest. “I blame you for this y’know.”

“Me?” Her curiosity now fully piqued, she had to hear more. “How so? I’ve been occupied down here since we set sail hours ago.”

“I was trying to be nicer to Xoti like you said.”

“So you let her do this to you?”

He shook his head in answer and ran a hand over his face. “I was sitting there, minding my own business, and she just came over and started talking at me. I wanted to just walk away, but I knew you’d be disappointed that I wasn’t giving her a chance.” The pointed look he gave Adira said volumes. “So I let her keep talking and I just...kinda...tuned her out. And then I...fell asleep.”

“And you woke up with this fancy botanical hat?”

“Yeah, she wound ‘em all in there real good, too. Hurt like a sonofabitch when I tried to pull ‘em out.”

“Poor baby.” The commiseration was only partially genuine on her end. “I’d feel sorrier for you, but I think you kind of had it coming.” She crossed the distance between them and purposefully pushed him until he was seated on the edge of her bed. “You want me to get them out?”

“Please?”

Adira knelt on the bed behind him and set out to undo the intricate weaving Xoti had applied to his head. Frankly, she was downright impressed with the job the young priest had done. “I appreciate that you tried, even if it was half-assed.”

“Next time I promise to use my whole ass.” The sharp tug on his hair after that remark wasn’t entirely accidentally, he suspected. “Ow! Careful woman.”

“Next time maybe try actually listening to her like I told you to in the first place. You’ll find you’re less likely to end up with a garden growing in your hair.” They both lapsed into silence for several long minutes and she continued to free the troublesome stems. Eventually, she broke the silence with a warm laugh. “You always make things interesting, don’t you?”

“Y’know it’s my life’s goal to make sure you don’t get bored.” She didn’t need to see his face to know he was smiling. “It’s the one thing I know I ain’t too shabby at.”

“Not too shabby at all, love.”


End file.
